Andrew Reiner
Andrew Reiner is the Executive Editor at Game Informer. Reiner, along with Dan Ryckert and Tim Turi, is one of the founders of Replay. Reiner always wears a hat to cover a portal to the Vortex Queen's dimension. He also has a not-iPhone that he uses to surf not-YouTube. Reiner rarely plays the game featured on Replay, often using the excuse that he is at an angle on the TV. Reiner has been involved in just about every episode of Replay and Super Replay. Reiner and his best buddy Phil are known for their legendary bromance. Replay Appearances *Twisted Metal 1–4 *Bushido Blade *Replay: Jaws Unleashed *Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi *Replay: DuckTales *Apocalypse *Replay: Turok: Dinosaur Hunter *Replay: ActRaiser *Replay: Blaster Master *Replay: Spyro the Dragon *Replay: Earthworm Jim *Superman: The New Superman Adventures *Replay: Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain *Zombie Revenge *Replay: Super Mario Sunshine *Rising Zan: The Samurai Gunman *Pokémon Snap *Dino Crisis *Replay: Grabbed by the Ghoulies *Replay: Devil May Cry *Replay: Batman: Dark Tomorrow *Replay: Mister Mosquito *Replay: Tomb Raider *Replay: Enter the Matrix *Replay: Medal of Honor *Replay: Revolution X *Replay: StarCraft 64 *Replay: The Smurfs *Replay: Syphon Filter *Replay: Urban Chaos: Riot Response *Replay: Haunting Starring Polterguy *Replay: Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 *Replay: Gex: Enter the Gecko *Replay: Oddworld: Abe's Oddysee *Replay: Swashbucklers: Blue vs. Grey *Replay: ObsCure *Replay: WWF No Mercy *Replay: Castlevania *Replay: Super Star Wars *Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! *Crystal's Pony Tale *Replay: Conker's Bad Fur Day *Replay: Altered Beast *Replay: Red Dead Revolver *Replay: Crash Bandicoot *Resident Evil Survivor *Grand Theft Auto 2 *NARC *Ape Escape *Replay: QuackShot *Replay: Duke Nukem 3D *Replay: RoboCop *Replay: Metal Warriors *Replay: Wild 9 *Replay: Luigi's Mansion *Replay: Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy *Replay: Splinter Cell *Replay: Zone of the Enders *Replay: EyeToy: Operation Spy *Replay: Metroid Prime *Replay: Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks *Replay: War of the Monsters *Replay: Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire *Replay: Sonic Adventure *Replay: Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII *Replay: Aladdin *Replay: Donkey Kong Country *Replay: Breath of Fire *Replay: Castlevania: Bloodlines *Replay: Fester's Quest *Replay: Mega Man 2 *Replay: Ecco the Dolphin *Replay: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Replay: Silent Hill *Replay: Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver *Replay: Little Nemo: The Dream Master *Replay: Star Fox Adventures *Replay: Halo: Combat Evolved *Replay: Dino Crisis 3 *Replay: Quest 64 *Replay: The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind *Super Mario 64 *Replay: The Thing *Replay: Doom *Replay: X-COM: UFO Defense *Replay: Max Payne *Zelda Games On CD-i *Rayman *Replay: The Hobbit *SSX Tricky *Joe & Mac 2: Lost in the Tropics *Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire *Replay: Brave Fencer Musashi *Cold Fear *Super Mario Bros. 2 *God of War II *Mario Party *GoldenEye 007 *Bubsy 3D *Replay: Alex Kidd in the Enchanted Castle Super Replay Appearances *The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past - Episode 2 *Resident Evil 2 - Episode 1 *Super Mario Bros. 3 - Episode 1 *OverBlood - Episode 2, Episode 4, Episode 5, Episode 6 (After his guest appearance on episode 2, he joined as a Host from 4 on) *Mega Man Legends - Co-Host with Tim Turi *Tail of the Sun - Co-Host with Dan Ryckert *Galerians - Co-Host with Phillip Kollar and Tim Turi *The Legend of Zelda - Episode 6, Episode 7, Episode 9, Episode 10 *Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island - Episode 1 *OverBlood 2 - Co-Host with Tim Turi and Dan Ryckert Trivia * Did not participate in either of the Guinness World Record attempts. *Usually takes Joe Juba's side of the Joe vs. Dan feud. *Has yet to actually play a game for a full Super Replay. In the Super Mario Bros. 3 Super Replay, he traded off with Dan in episode 1, and in an episode of Tail of the Sun, he controlled the character for a short time. *Started the joke of Dan living in the swamps. *Has guested on every Super Replay for at least an episode. *Plays guitar in the rock band Tripping Icarus in which former Minnesota Vikings punter Chris Kluwe plays bass. External Links *Game Informer Profile Category:Game Informer staff